Flash of Lightning
by WizardsGirl
Summary: When Harry found the injured eagle in his Uncles backyard, he had no idea helping it would result in a life of joy and love. Zeus/Harry Slash, Smut, Mpreg, Underage Harry's 15 ONESHOT, and OMG I don't really like how this went, but friggin Plunnies wont let me work on other fics, so, here you go. R&R! Considering making this a chaptered fic... Response?


**Flash of Lightning**

**A/N:** Random idea inspired by the movie _Immortals_ but which isn't a x-over to that.

Enjoy the Slash, Smut, and Mpreg.

**R&R!**

_The thunder cracks!**  
**How unreal.**  
**Something with such power,**  
**sporadic and unpredictable.**  
**A wicked trick,**  
**with the epitome of strength._

_I'm in no place of fear.**  
**As i shouldn't be.**  
**Fear is the root of power,**  
**as fear inspires power._

_But be aware.**  
**Nature makes sure**  
**man knows its place._

_**~Luke Britsch~**_

Harry found him during a thunderstorm, his feathered form drenched and quivering on the ground under the tree in his Uncle's backyard, one wing hanging at an awkward angle, broken. The fifteen-year-old had been locked out, his paranoia about Voldemort's lack of action finally driving his family to distraction, and now he had found a friend in his suffering. He gently, hesitantly lifted the large eagle from the mud, and huddled over its pain-dazed form, peering up at the sky through bruised and swollen eyes, the second gift from his Uncle Vernon, the first having been his beautiful Familiar's corpse. Hedwig had died three days ago, and that was the last time Harry had been in the house. Letting out a soft sigh, Harry carefully stood and carried the injured bird quickly through the heavy downpour and into the dubious shelter of the old shed. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the ground, before gently laying the eagle on it.

"You'll be fine now," Harry murmured hoarsely to the animal. "I'll take care of you." And indeed he did. For seven days and nights he cared for the injured bird, tending to it with all the kindness and gentleness he had shown his own Familiar before her murder. And the bird got better, it's wing mending unnaturally fast, but Harry waved this off, believing his magic was following his wishes to help the animal heal, and was aiding him in his endeavor. It was on the seventh night that the Order of the Phoenix appeared, ready to take Harry to their headquarters. He agreed to go, but refused to leave his injured friend, cradling the eagle close as he rode on a broom with Remus, since he couldn't ride and hold the still sore-winged creature.

When Harry was safely ensconced within Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, he turned his full attention onto his eagle-friend, and viciously ignored Ron and Hermione and Ginny, spending all of his time with his Godfather, the Hippogriff Buckbeak, and his eagle, inside his Godfather's room.

"He'll need a name, you know," Sirius remarked on afternoon, two days before Harry was to go to Hogwarts. He had yet to speak to Hermione and Ron, and spent more time talking to his eagle-friend and Sirius, who had a strange, understanding look about him whenever he caught his godson talking softly to the magnificent bird, a Golden Eagle they'd discovered. Harry nodded at his Godfather's point, and slipped into the library to look up names. Finally, he decided on the name Rai, which meant 'a trustworthy man of lightning and thunder', well, that's what it _generally_ meant, and he thought it fitting, as he trusted Rai as much as he ever did Hedwig, and he'd found the Golden Eagle during a thunderstorm...

The new school year brought with it a Ministry employee who looked disturbingly like a toad, and a vicious sense of isolation from his schoolmates and Headmaster. Harry had taken to spending his nights in an empty room with only Rai as company, spilling out his darkest fears and secrets to the bird, who would listen and gently drag his beak through Harry's messy hair, and click his beak back in little rhythms that Harry had learned to translate. Harry lost weight as he avoided the Great Hall like the plague, up until Rai had led him straight to the kitchens, which he hadn't even thought to go to, and the Golden Eagle had all but forced him to eat, watching him with stern amber eyes.

A vision of his Godfather getting tortured led Harry to the Ministry, alone but for Rai and a Thestral, the one he'd ridden which had followed him into the building. When he saw the Prophesy Orb with his name on it, he almost reached out to pick it up, but Rai clacked his beak in the familiar sequence that Harry believed meant _"Don't be an idiot"_ so the teenage Wizard left it where it was, looked around to see if his Godfather was there, and then returned to his Thestral companion when it looked like he'd been tricked. Death Eaters decided then to attack, and Harry was forced to leave the Thestral behind and run throughout the building, following Rai as the Golden Eagle flew ahead of him, gracefully weaving around spells that were shot towards them. Harry shot a few spells himself, mostly focusing on slowing down the Death Eaters instead of actually killing any.

It wasn't until they reached the room with the strange, cold, whispering Veil that they were caught, Rai screeching and circling the raised dais Harry was trapped on. An _Avada Kedavra _from Bellatrix Lestrange silenced him, and Harry froze, unmoving, as his closest friend and confident of the last several months was murdered. What happened next was a result of the sudden surge of emotional agony and turmoil Harry was in, and a sign of the effect that single death had caused.

Harry screamed, a heartbroken, anguished sound of the purest of agonies, more painful to hear than any screams caused by the _Cruciatus Curse_ even. The sound reverberated throughout the room, and then Harry's body glowed a bright, pure white, and his magic lashed out. It attacked Bellatrix first, and she fell to the ground dead, evaporating into little balls of light that joined with Harry's magic, before the mass of white surged throughout the room. It latched onto the one thing that connected them all to his pain, the Dark Mark, and followed it, leaping from Death Eater to Death Eater and killing them, before absorbing their magic into Harry's own. When it traced all the way back to Voldemort, the magic seemed to pulse wildly, before it slammed into the resurrected Dark Lord, and devoured him just like the others, pulling all of his Soul Fragments within it and dissolving them with pure magic.

Only after every trace of every Death Eater and Voldemort, all over the world, had been devoured, no matter the distance, only then did the magic return to Harry's body, and he slumped, filled too full with foreign magics that were now his own, mixing with his surging emotions as he wept for his killed friend.

It was then, as he closed his eyes in pain, that Rai's body glowed bright gold and, with a crash of thunder, transformed into the form of a man. Harry didn't notice, and only cried harder after the sound, until large, warm hands cupped his face, and he opened his eyes to look up into the handsome, golden-skinned face of the man kneeling before him, and met a pair of familiar amber eyes.

"Rai?" He choked out, uncertainly hopeful, and the man smiled.

"A fine name that you gave to me, my little Harry," the man answered, voice deep and powerful, but gentle as his thumbs wiped away the remnants of the teenage Wizard's tears. "My true name, however, is Zeus, and I would like to hear it from your lips." Harry's breath caught, and he trembled under the now-known gods hands.

"Zeus..." Harry whispered, and watched those amber eyes darken.

"Yes," the god murmured, and pulled Harry up gently by the hold he had of the boys face. Harry followed until he was straightened on his knees, his face now much closer to the handsome deities before him. "Again, Harry."

"Zeus," Harry murmured readily, and shivered when the gods lips brushed over his in the lightest of touches. Fresh tears filled his emerald eyes and his breath left him in a sob. "Don't leave me," he whimpered, reaching up and clutching at the gods hands. "I couldn't bear it. I've only had you for so little time," he sobbed, and Zeus softly kissed away the fresh wave of tears. "I can't... I can't!" Harry cried, and was silenced when the god of thunder kissed him firmly on the mouth, his actions met with desperate return from the broken boy.

"I shall not, my little Harry," Zeus told him in quiet seriousness. "You have always been mine, first as a simple carrier of my symbol," he brushed his fingers over the already fading curse mark on Harry's forehead, "and then as my friend and charge. Now, you shall be mine in every way, if you consent," he added; Harry could only nod, clutching the deities large hands harder.

"Yes," he whispered, and gave a shaky gasp when he was kissed, hard. Tongues soon came into play, and Harry could only whimper and cling to the god, the one who knew everything about him, things that he had never told another soul, not even his beloved Hedwig or his friends or Godfather. Harry collapsed into the gods arms, and, in a flash of golden light, was whisked away from the Ministry of Magic, away from Earth itself, straight to the gods kingdom and home, Olympus.

Zeus laid him upon his bed, laying atop him and covering his suddenly-naked form with his own gloriously nude body, making Harry moan as their erections brushed. The gods expert fingers roved the teen's body with purpose, bring unbelievable amounts of pleasure to the magic-made-sensitive flesh and soon having Harry quivering on the edge of climax, without ever having touched his cock besides that first, brief brush. Harry moaned and whimpered and begged, and his wishes were soon granted as, with a brief flex of magic, he was being entered by the god, no pain felt at all at the intrusion. He came, again and again, given such pleasure and gentleness that he could only cling to Zeus's broad shoulders and cry out for more, writhing on the too-soft sheets and sobbing, overwhelmed. When he came for the final time, and blackness began to cover his vision, only then did he feel his new lover come within him, just before unconsciousness swallowed him and sent him into the arms of Morpheus.

When he woke, he was alone, covered in soft, warm sheets, and sore in a way that made him smile. Hesitantly, he slid from the bed, and carefully limped his way towards the large glass doors that seemed to lead out onto a balcony. It was there that he found Zeus, leaning against the railing and looking out over his kingdom, unabashedly nude whereas Harry had covered himself with the sheet from the bed, as his clothes were gone and good-riddance. It was as he stood there, shyly looking over the gods golden, toned body, that he was reminded of his history lessons back before his Hogwarts days, and frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"What about Hera?" Harry asked hesitantly; Zeus turned and gave his sheet-covered body a heavy-lidded look filled with nothing but _heat_, and Harry flushed darkly under that look, knees feeling weak and heartbeat picking up.

"She and I have come to an agreement," Zeus told him, reaching up with one large hand and dragging his fingers through dark blonde hair, a thick and wild mane of it that stopped once it brushed his shoulders, almost curling. A five o'clock shadow now dusted his strong jaw and smooth cheeks, and Harry found something low in his belly tightening at the gods rough, vaguely sleep-tousled appearance. "We have agreed that I shall never again touch another women, but am free to touch men, as they are no challenge to my wife's throne. And she shall have free reign to touch any woman she wishes, as they won't be a challenge to me." His amber eyes turned dark and hungry as he looked Harry over slowly, and, suddenly, the sheet was gone and Harry was pinned in place by the gods look alone, breath hitching in excitement as a dark, predatory look crossed the gods handsome face. "I am very willing to use this to my advantage, my little Harry, and intend to touch you in every. Single. Way. Many, _many_ times." Harry could only shudder and dig his fingers into Zeus's shoulders when the thunder god lifted him and carried him back to the bed, where Harry would spend most of his time without a single complaint, his bodily functions treated by his new, overwhelming amount of magic.

It was only two days after their first night together that Harry was declared pregnant. And it was nine months after that that he gave birth to a gorgeous daughter, with black hair and amber eyes and a penchant to burst into flames when upset. Harry named her Keegan, his little fierce one, whom was given Apollo and Athena as Godparents. The next child was a boy, who could transform into any animal at will, and who had his fathers golden skin and hair, but Harry's nose and eyes. Harry named him Acquilla, his Eagle, which happened to be both his father's animal, and his own favorite animal form. Acquilla's Godparents became Hephaestus and Hera herself, whom Harry had only met during his second pregnancy, and who had been reluctantly happy to be named Godmother to her husbands newest child.

Harry had a family to love and be loved by, and never set foot upon Earth again. Sure, he wondered about his Godfather and his old friends every once in a while, but then he would get distracted by one of his children, or by Zeus giving him a familiar, heated look, or by one of his unofficial in-laws who would want him to be a mediator for some argument or spar, or to help in a prank of some sort. Harry was happy, though, and since he held within his body the very life-forces of several hundred people, their magic combined with his own, he, himself, was a sort of demigod, just as his children were, and was unaging as long as he remained on Olympus.

Back in the Wizarding world, the searches for him eventually stopped, and he was called a martyr, believed to be dead, choosing to kill himself rather then let Voldemort live. The only one who knew otherwise was Sirius, who, even as he aged and died after marrying a muggleborn Witch and having a proper heir and then some, had received pictures of his beloved godson and his family, delivered by a very familiar Golden Eagle. It was a secret he carried to his grave, and one that left him with a smile on his face when he passed, totally at peace with the knowledge that Harry was safe and happy.

The world went on, and Zeus's and Harry's family continued to grow. It was as close to 'happily ever after' got for those touched by Destiny, and they were unlikely to ever try and change it.

"_A heart that loves is always young"_

_**~Proverb~**_

**End**

**A/N:** I don't really like how this started...or ended...but, meh, I just needed to get rid of the Plunny, as many are cluttering my mind and have me fiddling with random ideas instead of focusing. Feedback WOULD be appreciated, however.

**R&R**


End file.
